The present invention relates to a method of constructing an elevator installation and to an elevator installation for that purpose.
In the erection of multi-floor buildings the number of floors to be served in the course of the basic building work, and the travel height of the elevator installation, increase. For each increase in the travel height the engine room of the elevator installation together with the drive unit and cable rollers has to be correspondingly raised.
A method of increasing the travel height of an elevator installation is described in German patent specification DE 1 900 971, in which the engine room is raised by the elevatoring mechanism of a scaffolding company. For that purpose a hook of the elevatoring mechanism is hooked into a wire cable loop provided at the engine room. The entire engine room with elevator car mounted thereon is raised to such an extent that the engine bearers, by which the engine room was fastened in the previous installation position, can be removed. After removal of the engine bearers, the engine room and elevator car are raised somewhat above the new installation position. The engine room is fastened in the new installation position by a new set of engine bearers.
An elevatoring mechanism, for example a building crane, is additionally needed for use of the known method. This elevatoring mechanism is usually provided by the construction company responsible for erection of the building. Provision of the elevatoring mechanism is connected with additional costs not only for the manufacturer of the elevator installation, but also for the party ordering the elevator installation. Moreover, the elevator installation manufacturer is made dependent on the construction company.